Kai's Home
by LothirielSaerwen
Summary: Raze was married before he was taken to Viktor's castle. A one-shot featuring my OC and Raze's wedding day... and night ;


First I would like to apologize for not writing, or finishing anything else until now. I will probably delete all but my _Intruder _one-shot, and start afresh. This story is a quick little one-shot based off a dream I had the other night. I totally wish that Raze was mine, to put to good and thorough use... But alas he is not…

The OC's name is Kai. I picked the name at random, and I might change it later. For now though, I give you some pre _Rise of the Lycans, _Raze. Oh and his new bride too :]

Addy had managed to keep my curly hair the way she had tamed it last night, and braided a crown, of which she proceeded to add vibrant smelling wild flowers too. Now I looked like some distant princess.

And that's when I broke down crying. I'm such a fool. No time in my entire life had I been treated this well. And Addy just kept adding more things on. I'm a simple girl. Woman. I lived among horses, not gems.

"Kai. Deary, please don't cry. It's time for you to meet your husband." She took my hand and patted my back, guiding me through the house and to the foyer. On the way out of the door she handed me a kerchief and cleaned me up a bit before we fully walked out and toward the sound of the running water.

We walked through a small thicket and met a running stream by which stood a priest, my new master, and the man I presume to be my husband.

He, Raze that is, is an enormous man. He wore a shy smile, and kind dark brown eyes. Addy walked me right up to him and kissed my cheek, but quickly retreated with that gargantuan smile, and left me on my own.

Raze took my hand and gave a light, comforting squeeze, as the priest began the ceremony. The scenery was quite perfect for a wedding, though not tradition. It's still beautiful. The stream, spring flowers, lush green forest.

I tried not to, but I tuned the priest out after about half of the ceremony… I keep looking at my really soon husband to be. He was handsome. Without a doubt. And his presence emitted power. But not a large ego. Raze glanced at me, and my focus finally settled back into the real world.

"… You may kiss the bride."

I turned to Raze wide eyed and nervous. He squeezed my hand again. Then took my lips in his. The kiss was warm and inviting, and though it was short lived, it allowed time to pass. I felt quite comfortable with him already. He had gone through so much to ensure my comfort.

He pulled away, much too soon for my liking. My new master, and Addy were clapping, and the priest was taking his leave.

"I won't expect either of you working for at least the duration of a week. If not two." My new master said while smiling cheekily. I knew I was blushing quite a deep shade, for my face became rather hot.

Raze took my hand again and lead me up steam about a dozen yards to a small clearing. Within the clearing was a small, but well built home. A clothes line was hung off the house to a close tree. Some logs for burning neatly stacked beside a small shed. In which I could not see, because the door was closed.

"This is _our_ home, Kai" He spoke in a soft, yet rather deep voice as he opened to door to the house.

Inside the home was one room, with a table, hearth, bed… and what appeared to be a newly made spinning wheel. Raze gently took my waist as he ushered me inside.

"The master said when he visited your old home, he often saw you spinning. And you seemed to enjoy the chore…" Raze spoke. I turned to him.

"Yes. It was one of the few chores I did enjoy. Did you make it?" I asked. His face seemed to soften, and even held a light blush.

"Yes, Kai. I did make it, for you. Same as your shoes, this house, the bed, table, shed… I am the master's multi-craftsmen. I even made your ring." His gaze wandered the house, as if he was remembering each item. _He made all these things? Usually a man has one good quality for trade… Yet he has many. _His eyes made back to mine. And then to my lips.

His lips engulfed mine with a fiery passion, of which I accept. His large arms encircled me and held me tightly. I felt so _secure_. My hands moved to his chest, and my right then went to his face. His tongue grazed my lips, I gasped at the sensation, to which he took the liberty of taking my mouth and dominating my tongue. _I've never felt anything like this. Of course I had kissed a man before, but NOTHING compared to this!_

The next thing I knew Raze had me on the bed. His kisses still filled with passion. I begun to realize what was soon to take place. I shuddered and pulled my lips away from his. Regretting it instantaneously.

"… Kai? Are you alright?" His dark brown eyes penetrated my honey colored ones.

"Well yes…" I blushed.

"Kai. You're... You are nervous?" Raze's eyes not leaving mine as he spoke.

"Iguess" I spoke quietly and quickly.

Raze smiled and pulled of his shirt. He sat us up, me now of his lap, and took my hands. He placed them just above his heart. I could now feel his heart beating quickly, and just like mine.

I looked at him with a smile I never knew I had, and I kissed _him_ this time.

Raze lifted me up and laid me down, not breaking the kiss. I let my hands roam freely on his toned upper chest and arms.

He evened himself on his left arm, while reaching beneath me to undo the back laces. He made quite quick work of it though, may I add, and soon he was sliding the dress off me, leaving me only in my chemise, and the shoes Raze made me.

He sat up kissed me once more on the lips, before kissing my jaw. Then my collar bone. His lips grazed over my breast. To which I involuntarily let out… a noise. Raze smiled up at me, working his way down. He held a longer kiss on my inner thighs, holding me there, before finally reaching down and taking the shoes off my feet. He acted as though I were a fragile doll. He took the shoes and placed them at the end of the bed, then took his boots off.

I sat up to kiss him again, and he pushed me down to the bed. His lips now planted on mine, and his hands grazing over my body.

Raze shifted his weight, and whether he voluntarily did so or not, he ground against me.

He. Was. Huge.

_If I wasn't intimidated by him earlier. I now was._ I must have made another involuntary sound because he did it again, this time splitting my legs, and getting closer to my heat.

My whole body seemed to ache, to want to mold against him. But my mind was sending red flags at the pain before pleasure I would receive. I swallowed hard.

He did it again, this time, I moaned.

Raze pulled away, and looked me in the eyes.

"Please, Raze. Be gentle… but do not-" I blushed. "…keep me waiting…" I whispered the last part but Raze smiled, and his eyes smiled too.

"I promise Kai. I will do what YOU ask. This is your wedding night." He kissed me again. And then removed my chemise.

His mouth attacked my breasts. His hand massaged my thigh. Raze looked at me again, and then he removed the last article of clothing, his pants.

I now had a full view of what… would be placed inside of me.

"Kai, I will be gentle, my love." He used one hand to get my legs apart. And then he slowly made his way in.

He filled me to the hilt, slowly but surely. And uncomfortable pain resided between my legs. I had not even realized I was crying until Raze kissed my tears away. I opened my eyes. when Raze kissed my forehead.

"I promise to be gentle, but not keep you waiting, my love, Kai." He pulled almost out, and then slowly back in. The pain lessened some, but not much. Again he did so, again, and again, until he had a slow but sure rhythm going. The pain started to subdue. My stomach felt like a spring, coiling on a carriage.

My hips bucked up to me his thrust. He moaned.

And damn it. I did too.

He took my mouth in his again and quickened the pace. I could feel myself molding to him, the spring coiling tighter with each trust and moan, until it happened.

My spring finally exploded, my whole body shook, Raze went even faster for several more thrusts before his body shook too.

Raze kissed me again with the same passion, but this time it was more tender than before. He rose off me and pulled the comforter over us both.

"Raze?" I turned to him as he tucked us under the thick comforter.

"Hm?" He gave me a curious, but tired look.

"The master said we had a week or… two before we could resume chores, yes?" I asked.

"Yes, Kai, my love."

"Well… how many times do you think we could-?" I asked.

Raze's laughter filled the air. Rich like honey.

"Oh, my love, there will be plenty of time to do that for two weeks, and for the rest of our lives!" He laughed again and pulled me to his chest, still laughing. I couldn't help but smile. I really did like the sound of having nights of _this_ for the rest of our lives.

I really did go to a better place.

I snuggled up against Raze's warm body, and he nuzzled my hair before we drifted off into a dreamless rest.

Well, there you have it folks. Oh and by the way, Addy was one of the house maids. In a slightly unnecessarily longer version of this, that was explained. If you liked this, let me know, if you hate it, don't read my stuff. If you find spelling errors and such, tell me. Thank you.


End file.
